Elizabeth Hudson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Elias Hudson (brother, deceased); Frederick Hudson (brother, deceased); Mr. Howlett (father in-law, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (husband, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (son, allegedly deceased); James Howlett (son); Laura Kinney (granddaughter); Ophelia Sarkissian (ex-daughter-in-law); Itsu (daughter-in-law, deceased); Akihiro (grandson); Erista (grandson); Amiko Kobayashi (foster granddaughter); Frederick Hudson II (nephew); Truett Hudson (grand-nephew); Victor Hudson (grand-nephew); James Hudson (grand-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Howlett Estate | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Three claw mark scars on the back | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Mother | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = Howlett Estate | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Andy Kubert | First = Origin #1 | Death = Origin #3 | Quotation = Oh, Thomas... What have I done..? | Speaker = Elizabeth Howlett | QuoteSource = Origin Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Life & Death Elizabeth married John Howlett, Sr. and mothered two children, John, Jr. and James in Alberta, Canada in the late 19th Century. After an undisclosed incident in which her first son, John, Jr., died, she was sent into a madhouse. As she returned to the Howlett Estate, things had never been the same. To hide her three claw mark scars which are assumedly a result of the incident with John, Jr., she hid in her chamber. Her only contact at that time was the maid Mrs. Hopkins. She even disregarded her second son James who missed his mother terribly. Nevertheless, it was shown that she was searching for eye contact with the estate's groundkeeper Thomas Logan with whom she had an affair. Out of this circumstances Logan fathered James. After Thomas and his son "Dog" Logan were banished from the Howlett Estate by Elizabeth's husband, the Logans invaded the estate to take Elizabeth with them. In that occasion, her husband, John, Sr., was killed by Thomas Logan and James' mutant gene was activated witnessing this murder and killed Thomas Logan in return. The activation of James' claw ability left Elizabeth in a shock stating that this happened again which pointed to the incident with her first son. She immediately cast her "monster" son out who had to leave the Howlett Estate with his friend Rose. After that Elizabeth turned to Thomas Logan's corpse taking all the blame and killing herself with his gun. Revealing Family Tree When her son James who eventually became the X-Man Wolverine gained his memories after years of manipulation and repression, Nick Fury revealed to him that members of Elizabeth's family (Hudson) were there on almost every turning point in Wolverine's life. It is also mentioned that the Hudson family held more or less strong ties to the Weapon X Project which formed Wolverine. Weapon X-''Professor'' Truett Hudson is the grandson of Elizabeth's brother Frederick. Frederick's second grandson Victor was working for Weapon X-organizer Romulus who actively influenced Wolverine's and his family's life to an uncertain point. But further information on Elizabeth's life could not be revealed and remains a mystery. Forgiveness Years later, her son grew up to become one of the most famous superhero known as Wolverine and one day he sacrificied his life in order to stop Doom the Living Planet from detroying Earth. In the afterlife, her son was now all alone and she decided to reach out for him saying she had been waiting for him for a long time. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and she knew how to make everything right again. She then told her son that she wanted to hold him and asked him to take her hand so he could now know peace. But as her son finaly reached her, his hand went through hers as he was brought back to life by Spider-Man and the Cosmic Cube. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It is assumed that Thomas Logan is also the biological father of Elizabeth's first son, John, Jr.. * In the alternate reality of ''Wolverine: The End'', White Ghost states that Wolverine got his mutant gene from his mother Elizabeth. If this fact applies to the mainstream continuity, it has not been revealed to the present day. | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Howlett Family Category:Suicide